


Familiar Taste of Poison

by annarchy_marie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Hermione Granger, Choking, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Love/Hate, Mental Health Issues, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Draco Malfoy, Vaginal Fingering, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarchy_marie/pseuds/annarchy_marie
Summary: Hermione Granger is in love with the Slytherin Prince, but at what cost?Currently a one-shot, but I'm considering writing another part to this to give our favorite couple some closure. Hermione deserves it, doesn't she?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Familiar Taste of Poison

As bad as she knew he was for her, she found him equally as hard to let go of. Everytime she walked away, she found herself back in his clutches again, playing his same old games. His dirty little secret. As much as her heart ached to be with him, she could feel the heavy weight begin to pile in her chest. She knows she’s tired of

all the pain that comes with him. She’s tired of the constant war between her feelings and her sanity. It would rip her to shreds one day, she knew, if she didn’t gather what she had left of herself and walk away. 

Hermione often thought back to a time before she lost herself to him. She was happier then. She was healing after the war, blossoming into a better, more self fulfilling woman. Most of her time, she had spent with her best friend, Ginny Potter. They did everything together, spent almost every moment together (much to Harry’s annoyance). Before she had married Harry, Ginny and Hermione had even lived together in a nice, one bedroom flat. 

Her heart was lighter back then, her smile reaching her eyes. It was sincere bliss. It was only in those rare moments when she didn’t allow herself to be completely consumed by a certain silver-eyed Slytherin that she could still see that carefree innocence reflecting in her eyes when she looked in the mirror. 

His guise was so clever- the snake. Much like the Chamber of Secrets, deep within his soul hid a venomous serpent, his fangs dripping with sweet death. His mask, however, was more inviting, intriguing. 

He drew her in slowly, coiling himself around her. She feels herself choking, yet she’s so entranced, it doesn’t matter. Nothing does. His poison was coursing through her veins, burning into her core. He owned her now, and they both knew it. 

She finds herself thinking of these things even as she lays beside him in bed. Hermione turns her head, watching as Draco Malfoy slept peacefully. She watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest and a sad smile etched itself across her face. Her chest throbbed painfully, and she hated herself for giving in one more time. 

_“Merlin, Hermione! He’s not even that attractive.” Ginny had sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes. “Why him? He’s fucking with your head, ‘Mione. Everything is just a game to him. He manipulates you, he uses you, he takes anything he can from you and never gives anything back. He shows you time and again that you are disposable to him. And you put yourself through this torment, for what? He’s not even fucking attractive!”_

His eyes flutter open, sliver piercing through brown. 

“Good morning,” he smiles devilishly at her. 

“Morning.” 

_"Everytime he sees some shiny new thing, he throws you away. And when he's done with her, he comes back to you because he knows you'll be right there waiting on him. And he'll pass his time with you for a little while and make you feel special again, but in a month or two, he'll meet some other pretty thing and he'll want to play with her too. It's a never ending slagfest. How much longer are you going to do this to yourself?"_

His arm reaches from under the silk sheets to gently caress her cheek. She feels herself turn into his touch as his thumb grazes across her bottom lip. Slowly his hand tangles itself in her hair. Her eyes close when his lips collide with hers. 

_“He’s not going to change, ‘Mione.”_

Ginny’s soft voice was a distant echo in her mind now. 

_“I wish you would pull yourself out of this. Away from him.”_

He pulls her closer. Her arms wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss. 

_“He’s going to destroy you.”_

His hand languidly trails down her neck, her chest, her stomach, until his fingers reach her lace underwear. Hermione’s hips bucked, encouraging him, begging him to go further. She could already feel herself getting wet, the fire in her ignited. 

Draco chuckles, positioning himself between her thighs. 

“What do you want, Hermione?” He whispers in her ear. 

“You,” she breathes, resenting how much she meant it. 

“What do you want me to do?” He licks the shell of her ear, his fingers tracing light circles around her sensitive center, teasing her. 

“Draco,” she sighs, her fingernails digging into his arm. 

She tries to pull him closer, but he resists. Instead, he looks into her eyes. 

“Tell me exactly what you want, and I’ll do it. I’ll do anything you want, Hermione.”

“I want-”

He kisses her neck before sucking hard on her flesh. She was sure he would cover her in marks from head to toe before he was finished with her. Even though she hid them with glamour charms through the work days, Hermione secretly relished every bruise, every bite, every hickey, and every scratch Draco left behind. She loved the tenderness and ache, and how they reminded her of the time she spent with her lover.

“I want-” she gasps.

“Yes?” His breath tickles her breast before he takes her nipple in his mouth. 

Her back arches into him, and she could feel her sanity dissolving away like cotton candy under his tongue. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, her heart always betrayed her. It was what made her both love and loathe him so much.

Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled.

“I want you to choke me and fuck me until I black out. I want to wake up to your cock buried inside me as you cum.”

She could feel the heat under her skin as her cheeks reddened. Draco smiled at her again. 

“Good girl,” he whispered in her ear. 

His hand disappears underneath her underwear, a single digit tracing her wet slit. He finds her entrance and inserts his finger. He slowly pulls out and thrusts back in. Hermione writhed under his steady ministrations, her fingers knotted in his long platinum locks. 

Draco kisses her softly on her lips before his head lowers between her thighs, using wandless magic to dispose of her knickers. His tongue glides between her silky folds as his finger continued to tease her. He inserts another finger and curls them inside her as his tongue swipes over her sensitive clit, and her walls contract around him, soaking his fingers with her orgasm. 

Draco lifts his head to look into Hermione’s eyes, a smirk on his face. He brings his fingers to his mouth and swirls his tongue around them. 

“You taste so good,” he moans. 

Rolling over onto his back, he grabbed Hermione by her thighs and positioned her just above his face. With one hand braced on the wall in front of her and the other tangled in his hair, Hermione lowered her slick center down to Draco’s eager mouth. His hands slide from her thighs to the curve of her ass, gently guiding her forward and flicking his tongue against her clitoris. She followed his pace, grinding in a steady rhythm until she felt her orgasm start to build again. 

As she rocked her hips faster, she reached around behind her to take Draco’s erect member in her hand. He moaned as she pumped her fist, slowly twisting, up and down. His hand ghosted up her body, his fingertips grazing her skin as they moved up her chest. His fingernails raked up her throat, eliciting a gasp from Hermione. As her mouth opened, Draco slipped in two long, slender fingers. He groaned when her lips wrapped around his digits, her tongue massaging them as she sucked. 

She was close. So close. She panted as she rode him, her thighs clenching and her rhythm fading away. He continued to lap at her clit until a shattering orgasm wracked her body and she collapsed onto his face. He pushed her forward to delve his tongue into her juices, savoring as much of her as he could. The feel of Draco’s tongue inside her sensitive flesh made Hermione shiver with pleasure.

Trembling, she slid herself down his tall frame to position her entrance with his cock. Draco took both of her hands in his, pulling them behind her back, and buried himself inside her wet heat. Hermione whimpered, relishing in how perfectly filled her dripping cunt was. 

“Fuck, Hermione,” he growled. 

His grip tightened on her wrists as he slammed into her. A smirk spread across his lips at the sight of her breasts bouncing in rhythm. She watched as his eyes roamed over her, prideful of his lust filled gaze. 

“My Prince,” she purred. “Please don’t stop. Make me cum again.”

Draco groaned, his eyes rolled closed in response, as he tried to hold back his own orgasm. 

He suddenly pulled out of her and tossed her on the bed beside him. Getting to his knees, he rolled her onto her stomach, gripped her waist, and pulled her up on her hands and knees. 

She gasped as he entered her again. Fully sheathed inside her, Draco brought an open palm down on her ass, spanking her lightly at first. As his thrusts increased in pace, so did the force behind his hand until Hermione cried out in pain. 

Draco smoothed his hand over her sore cheeks. 

“Are you okay?” His voice was soft, gentle. 

She bit back the tears that had pooled in her eyes and took a deep breath. Still inside her, he waited patiently for her permission to continue. Goosebumps prickled her skin in a trail where his hand roamed up her back, resting on her shoulder. 

Hermione grinned. She pulled herself forward until only the tip of her lover’s cock was in her and sank back down, taking him in completely. 

“I’m fine,” she responded silkily.

“Don’t do that again,” Draco warned, scratching his fingernails down her back. 

Looking at him from over her shoulder, Hermione moved forward again. In one swift movement, Draco pushed himself back inside her and firmly pushed her down, pinning her chest to the mattress. 

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Take a deep breath, Granger.”

She obeyed, and Draco’s hand closed around her nose and mouth. Instinctively, her hands clung to his arm. Her heart skipped a beat and panic set in. 

“Shh,” Draco told her. “Trust me.”

He thrust inside her, hard and fast. Hermione moaned, feeling that familiar tingling sensation igniting her fire once again. As he continued to move, her panic quickly dissolved into pleasure. She could feel the strain on her lungs from the lack of oxygen, her head becoming light, dizzy. 

She tapped Draco’s arm and he released her nose, allowing her to gasp for air. Before she could fully recover, however, he had her pinched again. She arched her back as he drove into her. Her fingernails were digging so deep into his flesh, she was sure it would draw blood, but neither of them cared. 

Her eyes watered, her lungs burned, aching for air. She writhed underneath him, all of her survival instincts defied as she refused to give in to her body’s demands. She should have been afraid, she knew, but her sanity was beyond her now. All she could think about was how good he felt, even as she felt her body weakening. 

Once again, Draco released her nose, allowing her a breath of air. A tease for her starved, eager lungs. Her strength abandoned her, her vision was blurred, and she swore that when she closed her eyes, she saw stars. 

The last thing she heard was the sound of Draco's moans echoing in her head as the stars behind her eyes faded, and everything went black. 

When she awoke a few moments later, she was pleased to find that Draco was still pounding into her, hitting that sweet spot deep inside of her. She cried out as her walls contracted around his member and soaked him with her essence, coaxing him into his own orgasm. His hips jerked violently as he pushed into her one more time. His cock twitched and she felt his release spill into her. 

He peppered kisses along her neck and shoulder blades before rolling off of her, resting on his back. When she looked at him, her heart ached with contentment once more. His alabaster skin was beautifully coated in a thin veil of sweat. His chest heaved with exertion even as he hummed his satisfaction with her once more. His lips were etched into a smirk when he turned his head towards her. His eyes closed and he pulled her into him, draping his arm around her before his breath evened out and he fell into a slumber. 

Hermione snuggled into her Slytherin Prince, her leg draped over his thigh and her arm splayed across his chest. In many ways, she had never felt happier or safer. She wanted nothing more than to stay there with him in their haven hidden away from the world. A part of her didn’t mind that whenever she was with Draco Malfoy, her mind fogged up and blinded her from a painful truth. For just a while longer, Hermione wanted to pretend that he was just as much hers as she was his. 

Before reality could attempt to claw its miserable, selfish way into her head again and make a home, she shut her eyes and squeezed them as tight as she could. Her eyes burned with tears and her throat was raw from fighting back her sobs. A defeated sigh escaped her lips. She knew she had to leave. She needed to end this. 

_“But not today,”_ she thought, _“Just one more day.”_

It was the same lie she fed herself every time she saw him again. She was trapped in her false Heaven. Loving Draco Malfoy was pure Hell, concealed in shades of silver and green, wrapped in crimson paper, with an enormous golden bow pinned on top. 


End file.
